


Falling for you and not just in a ditch

by SmokeyJazz



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Dreams, Fights, Fluff, Late at Night, Multi, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyJazz/pseuds/SmokeyJazz
Summary: Lover fights are usual the worse but this is one of Djimmi and Beppi's worse ones.





	Falling for you and not just in a ditch

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning everyone! Just decided to make this up real quick from an idea I had recently. Hope you all enjoy it lovelies~

It was one of those nights...

There were times in relationships where arguments or fights would be confronted. Then, there would be the awful awkward silence for the rest of the time until someone would be willingly enough to take the first word or apology. 

It was rare in Djimmi and Beppi's relationship for them to have a fight THIS bad. 

Beppi was the type to work a little harder than others for something he would be inspired to achieve, so usually, he would take late shifts for himself to fix up the carnival since he loved and cared for it so much. Anything extra to keep the dream he has going. However, this was something Djimmi has serious problems with.

This time, the clown really reached his limit.

It was a cloudy cold night. Stars were hidden just enough to make everything a tad more darker than some normal night skies. Beppi had just closed the gates and waved goodbye to the last remaining folks who were leaving the carnival with smiles on their faces. 

"Another fun, amazing, successful day." Beppi said happily to himself as he looked back at his big and lovely pride.

He shivered a bit while taking a long glance at the cloudy night sky up there. 

 _(Looks like it's going to rain.)_ Beppi thought to himself with a more sober look.

He glanced back at the carnival.

"Hm. Just for tonight. I'll be done and back by the time it starts drippin'!" He told himself confidently as he started to head towards the place. 

He didn't get very far once he was stopped by a certain princess on the way. 

"Ah, ah, ah~ where do you think you're going? Please don't tell me another late shift. Can't you see it's going to rain you bozo?" BonBon scolded while pointing to the sky. 

"Ugh. Yes. I can see that but I've been on a roll this week Bonnie! I just need to get this late shift done tonight before it starts raining. I'll be fine." Beppi replied as he slowed down his walk. 

The baroness crossed her arms and gave him a disapproved look. 

"Fine. But Djimmi's not going to be very happy." BonBon finally said while turning to enter back into her castle. 

"He'll get over it! He knows why I do this." Beppi groaned as he waved her goodbye.

And just like that, he went to finish his late shift. 

Soon enough, it started thundering, then the rain began dripping and melting into a hard pouring down storm. The Inkwell isles were getting soaked and most of everyone were in their warm and dry homes while some others flipped open their umbrellas as they walked their ways. 

"Aaaand...there." 

Beppi had finished screwing the last bolt tightly around the gears of the ferris wheel and was about ready to pack his things. He sat straight up while using one arm to wipe the sweat off his head and the other hand to hold the wrench. He was already soaked by the rain along with his make-up and suit. There were rust stains on his gloves and face as well. 

"Oh geez. Lost track of time l guess." Beppi said to himself as he took a quick glance around him. 

There were the heavy sounds of rain hitting puddles, tents, and metal. It was a lot darker now. Beppi assumed it was getting to be very late so he began packing up his things and sprinting through the carnival with one arm covering his head to protect himself from the rain and his other hand to hold the toolbox. 

"D-didn't expect this awful rainstorm." Beppi said loudly.

It was thundering hard now. The hard rain and the dark sky was enough to make everything seem more blurry and dim, which lucky for Charles over here, worked here long enough to know his entire way around the carnival even through the darkest times. (Pun intended) 

He figured he was on the right path until a strike of lightning crashed loud to his ears that startled him to fall back and roll down to what felt like a muddy and wet ditch. 

"Ouch..." Beppi said to himself as he rubbed his head. "W...what did I just fall into?" 

His suit, torso, and half of his face was now covered in wet dirty mud from rolling down the ditch and landing in the big muddy puddle below. It took Beppi a second to regain his conscience. He glanced back up at the carnival from where he was sitting. 

 _(Dang it. I gotta get back up there.)_ He thought worryingly to himself.

And so he grabbed his toolbox and started to climb back up the slippery and muddy ditch. He was able to make his way back to the top and pull himself out of there, and once he did, he dusted as much mud as he could off and started sprinting through the rain back to his tent. 

 _(Okay! He probably won't notice...Sure it's really late than usual but...he's probably sleeping! So...just go in as quietly as you can Beppi.)_ he thought as he stood at the entrance of the tent. 

As to be expected, the clown peeked through the flaps to check if the lights were really out and as usual, they were. Beppi carefully stepped in the tent as quietly as he could and closed the flaps behind him. He made his way slowly through until...

The lights came back on to reveal him. 

Beppi's attention was swiftly turned to the larger male in the corner who was taking his hand away from the lamp beside him and crossed his arms. His unimpressed eyes were set on the showman froze in place.

He had the expected look Beppi has seen many times before. 

So like what the clown would usually do, he smiled innocently at the genie to hide the terrified guilt that was built up already on him, hoping his partner would let him off this one last time. 

Djimmi quirked a brow while staring at him, tilting his pipe as he awaited impatiently for another dumb excuse to be this late. 

The mud and how soaking wet Beppi already kind of gave it away. 

"I...fell in a-"

"Ditch." Djimmi interrupted. "Yeah. I know."

The low and angered tone of his voice gave the clown chills. 

"Well. Since w-we've got that cleared up, I'm just gonna go ahead and get changed...heh" Beppi chuckled as he started walking. 

"No. We're not finished." 

Beppi hesitated and sighed heavily while turning back to him. 

"Ok look. I had to get this one done tonight. You know how I am. Sure I lost track of time but i'm back and alive! So...lets just drop it-"

"Drop it? Heh--Beppi..." Djimmi chuckled uncomfortably. "First of all, you do another late shift without TELLING me...second of all, you leave me worrying about you for the rest of the night and to--" he chuckled breathlessly "-to make it even BETTER, there's a thunderstorm that was coming tonight and you still don't arrive back and THIRD of all, when you finally come back late, you think I can just DROP it?" 

"Oh GOLLY! I didn't KNOW it was going to rain geez-"

"Don't fucking lie to me." 

Beppi's eyes widened as he was a little taken back by the genie's words.

When he curses like that, he's serious. _DEAD_

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Alright, listen..." Djimmi sighed. "I was just scared. Scared something could've happened to you or if you were hurt--and I can't be there to protect you."

"I-I don't need you to protect or worry about me ALL the time." Beppi said firmly as he adverted his eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need someone like you to control my darn life." 

"I'm not TRYING to control your life! I just wish you'd think about how other people are feeling and not just about yourself like a kid would do."

"You wanna know how I think? I think you should stop being clingy over me! God, Djimmi...You're so scared of being left behind, so scared someone will take me away, me AND Bonnie. Just because you've been independent you're whole life so far doesn't give you any dang excuse to cling on us MORTALS. You genies need to WAKE UP." 

It took only a few moments for Beppi to feel unbearably awful and guilty once he saw the shocked and offended look on Djimmi's face. The genie furrowed his brows as he adverted his eyes. It only took those words to shut him up while he stumped onto the floor from the air in his usual sitting position like all the magic had just drained right out of him at that moment. He lowered his head as if he were trying to hide the tears building up in his eyes.

Beppi's angered and annoyed expression melted quickly to concern and shock. He felt tears forming in his eyes as well. He quickly wiped them away and sat on the floor. 

There was another good amount of an awkward and uncomfortable silence. 

"I-I'm sorry." Beppi firmly said. "I just...I'm sick of people telling me I can never do what I've always wanted to do. I...wanted to prove them wrong. And...i know you were just caring about me like a normal boyfriend would do, and I should've respected that...i dunno. I guess maybe this whole dream of mine is just...dumb." 

Djimmi lifted his head as his eyes widened. 

"N-No. It's not dumb. You're just doing what any mortal would do..." Djimmi smiled slightly. "...following their dreams." 

Beppi glared at him. He felt hot inside but also so nice. It was probably because of some cold from the rain or either because that was just something he didn't expect to hear out of this fight.  

"I'm sorry too. Perhaps I WAS being too...clingy." 

Beppi rolled his eyes while scooting closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the fella's waist.

"Forget I ever said that." Beppi beamed. "I rather be yours than anyone else's." 

Djimmi glanced down at him with his big smile. He smiled too and sighed.

"Just...please tell me when you're going on night shifts." 

"Don't worry I will." Beppi replied happily.

There was a better and more comfortable peace as they remained hugging for a few moments. Things in life have their ways of working. Opposites may seem so very different but in the end...they're beautiful together. And from time to time, fights may happen but eventually will be solved through...well, love. 

"Beppi?" 

"Yes??"

 

 

 

"Take a bath."


End file.
